A Very Gale Thanksgiving- Chapters in the Making
by meatgurls1
Summary: This is part of the series: A Very Gale Thanksgiving- Chapters in the Making. Right now, Chapters 1 and 2 aren't available so we are posting the rough drafts of chapters 3,4,5. 1 and 2 coming soon and finally the finished story! -meatgurls1 meat gurls are the neat gurls
1. Chapter 3

Part III

District Two is ugly. The grass is brown. There are no leaves in the trees. It looks like crap. When I share this observation with peeta he tells me that's because it's autumn. I slap him. It's autumn in district twelve. Not two.  
Suddenly the train stops. I fly forwards and smack into a wall. I howl in pain and yell, "PEETA GIVE ME A BAND AID." "I CANT" he replies. I'm about to yell at him but then I realize that he's stuck under the couch. Whatever. The blond lady comes over and tells us it's time to get off the train. I grab one of Peeta's suitcases, hiss, and exit the train. Peeta should come eventually. I hang out at the train station for a little while until Peeta comes off the train. He's carrying four suitcases and has a big bruise on his forehead. What a dork. "Come on kiddo we gotta catch a caaaaab." I yell. A random stranger tells me that there are no cabs in Two. I assume that this stranger IS the cab and telling people cabs don't exists is just a marketing strategy. The guy gives peeta and I a piggy back ride all the way to Gale's house. It is good.  
Gale's house is a weird yellow shade. I hate yellow. It's also on a lake. I hate lakes. There is a gale-shaped shadow in the window. I hate gale. Peeta and I approach the porch, and I take a deep breath before knocking. Gale instantly swings the door open, smiles for about 0.7623 seconds, and then scowls at me. "Hi?" He says. Why is he so mad. Gosh. It's like he hates me. Why would anyone hate me. Walk right past him into a weird little living room and sit on the couch. Gale sits next to me. What a dork. Peeta sits on the stack of suitcases. The stack is so tall that his head is scraping the ceiling. What if this scrapes his hair off? I get worried for his hair and begin removing suitcases from the stack. For some reason this makes Peeta fall? I don't even know with this guy. "Katniss, we need to have a discussion." Gale mumbles. He then grabs my arm and drags me into the kitchen. Like actually drags. I am not standing. I am dragging. He whispers, "what is Peeta doing here? I didn't invite him?" I shrug. "I don't know. He's a dork." I elbow Gale in the shoulder and go back to the living room. There we go.


	2. Chapter 1

Part I

There is only one letter in my mailbox. What the heck? It is a small white envelope with no return address on it. Huh. I use my sharp teeth to slice it open and see who it's from. When I see the name at the bottom I SHRIEK. My shriek causes Haymitch's nose to pop out his window and yell "Child? Please calm yourself down? Now?" "Mmmm, no thanks" I reply before sprinting into my kitchen. I plop myself down and read the letter.

Dear Katniss,

I haven't talked to you in a really long time. I would like to see you again. This is perfect timing because next week will be an ancient holiday called Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving celebrates people coming to is country from some random island. It's a great holiday and I plan on eating LOTS of gravy. I will be hosting a Thanksgiving feast in honor of this fantastic holiday, and you are at the top of my guest list. Please RSVP ASAP.

Thanks,

Gale

PS. Please bring food. It is a potluck feast.

After finishing the letter, I throw open my front door and scream at the top of my lungs, "PEETA MELLARK GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE THERE WILL BE A DREADFUL CONSEQUENCE." Peeta happily skips outside and into my house before saying, "What's wrong captain?"

"Gale has invited us to a Thanksgiving feast. Yuck."

"Do you want to go?" He asks.

"NO? ARE? YOU? CRAZY?" I reply. He's so ignorant sometimes.

"Okay, don't go then." He says. OMG. He's. So. Unintelligent. I roll my eyes SO HARD that they do a 360 in their sockets. I can't stop them. They are spinning really fast. Ouch. "PEETA MELLARK. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "DONT GO"? WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO! IF WE DONT GO WE COULD DIE!"

He seems very puzzled by my response but whatevs. He's always puzzled.


	3. Another Chapter LOL

Part II

Puzzled Peeta is still packing. It's 3 AM. 12 hours of packing. I still haven't packed. we leave in 37 seconds. Whatever. He FINALLY leaves his house and begins dragging approximately 5 suitcases down the street. GOOD GREIF PEETA. I run outside and tackle him. He shrieks. I then tackle his purple suitcase. We have a bad history together. Once Peeta and I went camping at Haymitch's house. The purple suitcase tried to eat me alive.

Choo choo! Train! It won't stop chooing and I hate it. This train is stupid. Peeta is currently rolling around on the floor of the train. He's asleep. I'm kinda irritated at him but who cares. Some random lady with curly blond hair. Comes into the room and asks me if I want anything to eat. I throw my pillow at her and begin to cry. It's a touchy subject for me. Last time I ate on a train I got train sick and threw up on my shoe. It was a nice shoe. She leaves immediately while saying something about calling security. Whatever.

Train. Day 2. I'm not speaking to Peeta today. Because he's asleep. Suddenly he wakes up? "Katniss are we almost there?" He begins to say something else but suddenly his head swings around to the door and his eyes get HUGE. "GIBBETTS!" He hollers, diving at the door. The lady with the curly blond hair is standing in the doorway as Peeta rips something off her feet. He slams the door on her and shows me his prize. "Look Katniss! It's a train gibbet!" It's a small blue train with a face. Little do I know this train will haunt my dreams for many years to come.


End file.
